Nightmares
by anime-lovin'-freak
Summary: This is about Corona and her nightmares about Akune, will they come true and cause dread and despaire? Oneshot


"Good morning

**Nightmares**

_Hi! This is my first fan fiction I've ever written so it's not that good. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I don't know how you spell the characters name's, so please just try to guess who I'm talking about. Please R and R. Oneshot._

_Declaimer: I don't own Spider Riders. _

There was a scream. Corona was the first on to hear it. She jumped out of bed just as Akune screamed again. Hunter and everyone else started to run to Akune. Corona took a second to understand what was happening, but then she ran too. She entered Akune's room, but it was not right. It was black. Everything. Black. Hunter let out a gasp. Everybody turned to look at him, but he was too busy staring at something to notice them. Corona followed his gaze and also let out a gasp. There, on the floor, lay Akune. She was pale, too pale. Her head was tilted to one side and her hand was on her chest. Corona screamed, Akune's hand was full of blood. A laugh came from behind them. They didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Bugeez laughed louder, letting the whole inner world know his joy.

Corona woke up with a start. She sat up and sighed.

"Another nightmare?" Hunter's voice was no more than a whisper.

Corona looked at the bed where Akune was sleeping peacefully just to make sure her dream was just a dream. "Yea," she answered. "I don't get it, she looks so peaceful."

"You've had this nightmare for a week now, it has to mean something!"

"Maybe it doesn't mean anything." She got up and walked over to the window where Hunter was standing. "Maybe it's just there to trick us."

"Maybe they want us to think we're being tricked so we'll drop our guard and then they can attack! But that's not gonna happen, right Corona?"

Corona smiled. Hunter could always cheer up anybody, no matter how sad they are. "Right," she said.

Akune yawned and rubbed her eyes. Corona looked at Hunter. He smiled and nodded, so they tiptoed out the room. Akune didn't suspect a thing.

_000_

"Good morning!"

"Morning, Akune," Hunter replied, while Corona tried to hide a yawn.

"Bad night, Corona?" Akune asked.

"Nightmare," Corona simply said.

"About ghosts again? You better watch out, you're starting to sound like Igneous!" She pointed her head at Igneous who was sitting, spoon half raised to his mouth and mumbling "Ghost don't exist. Ghosts don't exist. Ghosts don't exist."

Corona laughed. "Don't worry, it'll pass." She didn't know who she was kidding, it seemed like her nightmares would never pass, even though two spider riders keep watch on Akune every night. Hunter seemed to pick up her thoughts and quickly said "So, how was your night, Akune?

"I slept all right except for a bad dream, but it was short."

"What was the nightmare about?"

"I was standing in a black room. Everything in it was black. Somebody behind me screamed. I turned around and there stood Bugeez, with me. I screamed again and…and the next thing I know I'm on the floor, my hand on my chest which is full of blood. I was just standing there, watching Bugeez kill me," she said, looking down at the floor.

Hunter's mouth was open. He looked at Corona, she was shaking and pale. _The dreams defiantly meant something. _He thought._ But what?_

"Why is everybody looking so shocked?" Akune asked, looking at all of them. "It's normal to have a nightmare, isn't it?"

"Akune.." Hunter began. He looked at everyone else, just to make sure he was doing the right thing. They nodded, so he took a deep breath. "Akune.. We have to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" She looked confused, very confused. And Hunter then knew he had to tell her everything.

There was a scream. Corona was the first on to hear it. She jumped out of bed just as Akune screamed again. Hunter and everyone else started to run to Akune. Corona took a second to understand what was happening, but then she ran too. She entered Akune's room, but it was not right. It was black. Everything. Black. Hunter let out a gasp. Everybody turned to look at him, but he was too busy staring at something to notice them. Corona followed his gaze and also let out a gasp. There, on the floor, lay Akune. She was pale, too pale. Her head was tilted to one side and her hand was on her chest. Corona screamed, Akune's hand was full of blood. A laugh came from behind them. They didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Bugeez laughed louder, letting the whole inner world know his joy, because this time it wasn't just a dream…

_I hope you liked it! Please R and R. That's all._


End file.
